Of Kittens & Tigers
by TOHCasketteers
Summary: Before Caskett was cannon, we six decided to write a little story to while away our wait for Caskett with our idea of how it might go, with a little angst, a lot of love and a good dose of humour thrown in. What happens when kittens and tigers collide? You'll have to read and see...


_**To our Beautiful Bree, we wish you the very best birthday a girl could ever have!**_

**A/N: So, this was obviously written before Caskett was cannon, and it has taken us a while to post, as we wanted to save it for a very special occasion.**

**Disclaimer: YeahNO...**

* * *

She was sitting on the bed. Well, the very edge of the bed. She wouldn't have even called it sitting. Not really. Hesitant, nervous and suddenly very, very afraid, she realised the room's countenance had changed to a subtle orange glow, _when had that happened_, and the butterflies in her stomach multiplied ten-fold. She raised her head and settled her eyes on him. He was by the window, opening the blinds so that the last golden rays of the sun before it set entered to brighten her dark room. He wanted to see her, she was sure of it. Whatever they were about to do, and she had a pretty good idea of what it was, he wanted to memorize every single second of it. _So do I_, she suddenly realized...

He turned around, his eyes coming to rest on hers and she was relieved to see some of her own nervousness reflected in them. He made a hesitant step towards her as if he wasn't sure what to do next. Had it been any other woman he would have known what to do, but this was Kate, and part of him was still afraid she might throw him out any second now. Watching him, standing in the middle of her bedroom, looking like a lost school boy, her hand reached out to him.

"Come here," she whispered.

He started to move and then caught himself. _Were they really doing this?_ Surely not, he must be dreaming again. They weren't really doing this; no they couldn't be. He looked up and saw her hand reaching out to him and the uncertainty in her eyes at his hesitation. That uncertainty was his undoing and he realized it couldn't be a dream, because in his dreams, she just joined in.

While he continued his internal debate, struggling to decide if he was, in fact, dreaming, she stood up and moved toward him. He started slightly when he realized she was standing right in front of him. He could still see uncertainty in her eyes, but there was something else now - a hint of playfulness? She closed the short distance between them, put her hands on his shoulders and softly rubbed her cheek against his. He gasped when he felt her catching his earlobe between her teeth and gently bit. "This is not a dream Castle," she purred.

_Breathe, just breathe,_ was the first thing that came to mind. He was paralyzed, frozen to the spot, arms hanging lifeless against his body as she let her arms sneak around his neck, pulling him closer. "Rick, touch me," she mumbled into his neck, where she started to place feather light kisses on his skin and he felt a burning fire erupt inside of him, with an intensity he had never felt before.

He couldn't recall the last time he had followed her instructions so readily, letting his hands run the length of her slender arms and wrap around her back. He pulled her fully into him pressing the length of her body against his and felt the rush of her breath in his ear as she exhaled. He allowed his lips to brush the shell of her ear, then trace the line from behind her ear to the base of her neck.

He was so warm, so strong and pressed up against her like this, kissing her like this, she couldn't breathe. _Why had they waited so long to do this?_ Her hands moved into his hair of their own volition. She had wanted to run her fingers through his hair for so long now, physically having to restrain herself at times from doing so. Now though, they were doing this. She was finally in his arms and it felt so right, so good, she didn't want him to stop. That was when she realized he had, though with his eyes sparkling at her.

"Stop, just stop Kate," he said, a small smile quirking his lips.

"Stop what?" she stuttered. _Huh? Stop…what…huh?_ _**NO**_.

"Stop overthinking this. Please." And with that he pulled her closer again, moved his hands to cup her face, brushing his thumbs along her cheek bones as he leaned in and kissed her again.

And then she did as he asked. Not only did she stop overthinking, but she stopped thinking altogether. His hands on her face, his lips deliciously caressing hers, his tongue passionately exploring her mouth – it was all too intense for her brain to process. She removed her hands from his hair and lowered them along his back all the way down to his waist. She could feel the warmth of his body through the fabric of his shirt, but that wasn't enough, she wanted – no, she _needed_ - to touch his skin, to touch _him_. She tugged his button-down shirt out of the rim of his jeans, the moment her fingers touched his skin he jerked away.

"Jeez, Beckett! Your fingers are icy," he hissed.

"Heat them up then," she purred into his ear, eliciting an animalistic growl.

He pushed her backwards until her legs hit her bed and she crashed down on top of it. She would _never_ tell him, but the look in his eyes, his taking control was turning her on. More than she had ever thought possible.

"Oh I'll heat you up, Detective," he leaned down and was delighted to hear a very un-Beckett-like giggle escape her lips.

"Are you laughing at me?" he cocked one eyebrow and stared down at her.

"Yes I am laughing at you, bad cop!" she said as she lifted herself up on her elbow and placed her hand behind his neck pulling his face toward hers. Their lips met, capturing any words he was about to utter and replacing them with their mingled breath. She felt herself fall backwards onto the mattress and pulled him with her. She was intoxicated by the feeling of his strong body on hers and allowed the low moan she was holding inside to escape from her lips. She felt his hands begin to wander slowly down her sides and decided he wasn't moving fast enough for her.

Suddenly, his hands stopped.

* * *

"Kate, do you feel like we're being watched?" he asked, lifting his head to look up at the window. Surprise crossed his face, causing Kate to look up as well at the tabby cat purring at the open window.

"Oh, that's just the neighbour's cat, Bree. She comes to visit from time to time…. Now where were we?" She pulled his face down to hers.

Clear green eyes, startling in their intensity looked up from a thorough cleaning session. The tabby, hindered a little by the sun's reflection on the glass, gracefully rose and wandered to a shady spot, further down the window. Looking in, she noticed the room's occupants. The man had raised his head and stared straight at her, before the woman had taken his attention away. Bree started scratching on the glass and meowing, but she couldn't get his attention back. He was too engrossed in _her_.

Kate, heartbeat racing, let out a moan of discontent when his lips left her neck once again. She opened her eyes to find him staring at the cat. She was amused by the puzzled look on his face, but she was also slightly annoyed that he had stopped paying attention to _her_.

"Castle!" she growled.

"Sorry, I'm trying, but that cat is really creeping me out! Look, it's still staring at us!" Rick whined, still not looking at Kate.

The detective mentally cursed her neighbor and her cat. Something had to be done. She suddenly had an idea. That interruption was frustrating but she might as well get something out of it.

"Well, bark!" she offered.

"What?" He asked, finally taking his eyes off of the cat and focusing back on her.

"Just bark, it usually scares her away pretty fast."

"Seriously?" he asked, doubtfully.

"Seriously."

Castle looked into her beautiful green eyes and couldn't tell if she was telling the truth. _Damn the woman and her ability to bluff_, he thought. However he was willing to do anything to get back to the kissing and touching part of their evening, so he did what she suggested – he barked.

"Woof, woof!"

The cat didn't even move a whisker. Castle frowned and looked back at Kate. She was struggling to hold back a laugh, but when she met his eyes, she could do nothing but let it out. _Oh the man could be adorably naive sometimes_. Castle wanted to pout and whine, but the sound of her laughter, his favorite sound in the whole world, was deliciously intoxicating. She took the magazine that was on her night stand and threw it at the window, successfully scaring the cat away. She turned back to him, gracing him with a beautiful smile.

"You are so gonna pay for that!" he murmured as a matching smile spread over his face.

* * *

With that he focused on the woman in front of him and kissed her fiercely, eliciting the sweetest sounds from her, which made him groan in response. He became braver, moving his left hand under her shirt, starting to draw small circles on her skin and she whimpered. She had waited so long for this. For him to touch her, his hands on her skin, him pressed to her. She would never get enough of him, _never_.

Her hands were under his button-down, no longer cold, roaming his back and pulling him impossibly closer, while his hand moved up her side.

"Rick," she moaned, when his fingers reached the soft material of her bra. His fingers traced the outline of the fabric, dancing around it without really touching her, driving her insane.

"Rick!" she pleaded and he pulled away to be able to look at her.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, his eyes shining with passion, desire, but most of all love. "Tell me, Kate!"

"I want you to make love to me like we're only two people in the world…" she said softly in his ear. She could feel his body respond to her request as he whispered to her:

"Aren't we?" and with that he smiled and pulled her into him.

Their lips met again without hesitation. Any doubts either one of them had held when they first began washed away in the feeling of their bodies pressed together in this moment. He could feel every inch of her against him and still it wasn't enough. Reading his thoughts she spoke in between kisses.

"Why are we still wearing clothes?" Reaching up, her slender fingers slowly began to unbutton his shirt.

"Kate…" he started, his voice rough with emotion. The way he spoke her name melted her insides. She smiled, her fingers continuing their task, her lips marking a path down his broad chest.

She had made quick work of his shirt buttons, and her fingers were now busy exploring his bared skin. Her hands traced along the waistband of his pants, and he inhaled sharply as she reached for his belt buckle. He was on fire. He could actually feel the flames, and didn't care if he ended up a pile of ash on the floor, so long as his ashes were mixed with hers.

She slid her hands inside his pants to rest them on his butt and squeeze his firm cheeks.

"Hmmm, I've been dying to do that for years…"

"You know I can hear you, right?"

She opened her eyes and blushed. She had _not_ meant to say that out loud. Castle was grinning at her, a triumphant look on his face. _Oh, I'm never gonna live this one down, am I?_ She thought.

"That's OK", he said, a sensual note in his voice that made her shiver, "there are lots of things I've been dying to do, too." And with that he ripped her shirt open, sending buttons flying in every direction.

"Hey," she protested. "That was one of my favorites!"

"I'll buy you a new one," he mumbled before his lips made contact with her skin, kissing her collarbone.

With her hands still firmly on his backside she pulled him closer, making them both groan at the contact. He was about to continue his descent, when she flipped them over with one swift movement and came to rest on top of him. Pinning him into the mattress she looked down, smiling. Her curls playing around her face and he couldn't help but reach up to touch her, to let his hands caress her delicate features. She leant her cheek into his palm, placing her own hand over his, before she turned her head and kissed it. Letting go of his hand, she slid the remaining material down her arms and reached behind to unclasp her bra. She could see the wonder in his eyes, when she finally tossed it aside. Once again he surprised her with his shyness, so she reached down, taking his hands in hers and placing them where she wanted them to be.

His touch was warm against the skin of her breasts and she breathed in deeply letting the tingling of her skin intoxicate her and the beating of her heart pound heavily through her veins. Her heart was beating so fiercely she knew he could feel it. His eyes clouded slightly as they descended her bare chest and she could see them begin to glisten. She followed his gaze and realized that for the first time he was seeing her scars; the small round portion of skin on her chest and the long discoloration on her left side. She felt him take a shaky breath in, then slowly let it out. His right hand moved to caress the scar down her side while the left remained on her chest. She placed her right hand over his left and felt the shudder in his limbs. She ran her left hand through his soft chestnut hair and around his jaw to lift his chin until their eyes met.

"I'm right here, Rick. I'm not going anywhere." She stated quietly.

"I haven't opened myself up to you physically and emotionally to leave now. There is so much more for us. This is our chance; I'm not running, not hiding." Her heart quickened as the love exploded from his eyes. She moaned as their lips met, tongues tangling. She dug her fingers deep into his hair as he pulled her body down to his.

"Kate…" he whispered against her lips, his strong hands caressing her back, drawing her closer. She smiled as her teeth nipped at his lower lip. He pulled back and she whimpered, eliciting a satisfied grin on his face. The look in his eyes turned mischievous as he rolled them over, his body now pressing down onto hers.

"Hmmm, you're not going anywhere huh." he murmured against her cheek, his breath making her shiver. With another mischievous grin, he bit her ear gently and pressed her more firmly into the mattress. As Kate grasped his hips, and hooked her ankle behind his knee, he whispered into her neck "I'd like to see you try."

He got rid of the shirt that was still on his shoulders, and once they were free, his hands slowly slid down along her sides, fingers slightly brushing her breasts and making her shiver, before finally stopping at her hips. He hooked his index finger in her waistband and pulled.

"Let's get rid of this unnecessary piece of clothing. I'd like to see those magnificent legs of yours!" He said lust evident in his voice as she bit her lower lip and heat flared in her stomach.

Slowly, he started to remove her pants and then stopped suddenly, an amused grin on his face.

"Snoopy?" he questioned.

She blushed, "Well I didn't really plan this," she stuttered, but he placed his finger on her lips, stopping her words.

"I love it," he said and leaned down to place a kiss on the Snoopy displayed on her panties.

He let his hands move slowly up the length of her body; the warmth searing her skin. She reached down to his waist and let her hands fall to the zipper of his pants. She flipped them back over and with him on his back she unzipped his pants and pulled them down his legs leaving him in only boxers and socks. A playful smile crept onto her lips as she sat herself just over his hips. Kate slowly began moving back and forth, a coy, seductive smile replacing her playful look. She stared into his eyes knowing full well that play time had just become more intense, more heated. She was looking into his eyes when she saw a slight change, a gleam, and he suddenly flipped them again.

* * *

"Okay, that's just creepy," Rick said, staring at tabby gazing at them through the window. "The cat's back and it looks like she brought a friend." He shook his head.

"You could always try barking again." Kate smirked at the look on his face.

"Yes, I could," he replied with a glint in his eyes. Leaning down to nuzzle her ear, he murmured, "Woof!"

Kate shivered at the feel of his breath at her ear. She could feel his smile at her response, and pulled him down so his weight was bearing down on her. Cradling his hips with hers she kissed him, her tongue demanding and possessive, wanting him to feel as desperate for her as she was for him.

Once their lips separated, allowing them to catch their breath, Castle shook his head and chuckled.

"I can't believe we're being stalked by peeping cats. I mean, I've been dreaming about this moment for four years, and I never imagined cats would be part of the picture." _Wow, the man really has the attention span of a cocker spaniel_, Kate thought.

"Castle!"

"Yes?"

"Tais-toi et embrasse-moi!"

"What?"

"That's French for shut up and kiss me. I thought a foreign language might help you snap out of it!"

"French, huh? That is so sexy! Oh I've always wanted to try this one on a lady: _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?_"

"Well I thought you being on top of my half naked body was a clear enough a message, but if you feel the need to ask… Yes Castle, I want to sleep with you tonight. And I'm really trying. So I'm going to say it one last time, shut up and kiss me." And with that, she slipped her hand between their stomachs, into his boxers. This, coupled with the desire emanating from her eyes, managed to bring his focus back on her more efficiently than any word she could have uttered, English or French.

He decided it was time to get rid of the last pieces of her clothing that were separating them, and he sent them flying in the direction of the cat, who once again retreated and disappeared into the night.

Finally, there she was, _just her_, and she was so beautiful she took his breath away. He had waited so long for this moment. So long and he never wanted anything or any other woman half as much as he wanted her. _His_ Kate Beckett. His eyes wandered up her body until they met hers.

"I love you," he whispered and saw her eyes glistening with tears.

"I love you, too" she answered, a bright smile on her lips. It felt so good to finally be able to say it out loud. "And now I want you to show me!"

She allowed her hands to wander down his body and slip beneath the waistband of his boxers. He grudgingly stood off the side of the bed so that she could move the article of clothing down his legs and let it fall to the floor. He placed one foot then the other on the bed in order to remove his socks. When he met her eyes again he noticed that her normally light irises had turned dark with desire. It made his skin prickle as he watched her eyes take in every inch of his now naked body.

He shivered when her hands ran up the length of him – from hamstrings, to thighs, to hips, to chest – finally landing on his neck as he leaned into her touch.

"You're hands are freezing…" he whispered as he came in closer.

"Well then you'd better warm them up again…" she responded as she captured his lips with hers and tangled her hands in his hair pulling him back onto the bed with her.

Looking down at Kate, Castle recognized that she had finally and irrevocably given him permission to culminate his, and obviously her, desires. Not wanting to wait any longer, especially for fear she might change her mind, he pressed himself down on her, rubbing his chest on her breast as she moaned into his ear, "God, Castle, get on with it!" Chuckling, Castle thought about continuing to tease and torment Kate, but quickly thought better of it. Skin finally touching skin, their passion was building fast.

* * *

A mournful cry followed by a hiss and a crash sounded from the other side of the window.

"What was that?"

"Crazy cat!"

No sooner had the words left her mouth than a loud yowl came from a neighbouring fire escape. The fur on Bree's back stood on end as she arched her back, doubling her size. Growling ensued followed by the most horrendous noise Castle had heard in a long time.

A tiny long-haired black cat appeared at the window, teeth bared, its puffed tail pointed straight in the air.

"We're going to need a bucket of cold water for this one!" Kate laughed, her head buried in Castle's neck.

"They've certainly thrown one on us," Castle said, frustrated. "Can't we just ignore them and they'll go away?"

The caterwauling continued as he tried to turn his attention back to the beautiful woman lying in bed beside him.

"I'm afraid not. We're going to have to do something."

The little black cat shrieked as she skittered sideways at Bree, ears laid flat on her head. The tabby let out a fearsome yowl before taking a swipe at the smaller cat with her paw, claws bared.

"Marjo had better be careful or she's going to have to go to the vet…again."

Suddenly a stream of water caused the two cats to scatter.

"What…." Castle exclaimed.

"Apparently my neighbor Tim thought they needed a time out," she said, still chuckling. Kate rose from the bed, opening the window a crack and called "Thanks Tim!"

"Just wanted some peace in this asylum," came her neighbor's reply.

Kate closed the window with a smirk on her face.

"What?" Castle asked, puzzled by the look.

"He's the one who feeds them."

* * *

As Kate turned back from the window, she saw Rick sitting on the edge of the bed, hands gripping the mattress and looking down at his feet planted firmly on the floor. His look of desolation stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Rick," she whispered hesitantly as she slowly reached out a hand toward him, concern clouding her features.

"It's never going to happen, is it?" he asked, as he put his head in his hands. "The universe is conspiring against us. I mean, even the cats are in on it."

Kate couldn't stand to see him like this. His dejected countenance tore at her heart and she moved toward him steadily but slowly, scared she was going to make it worse. Although for the life of her, she couldn't figure how it could get any worse in this moment.

Suddenly, inspiration struck. She stopped moving toward him and walked straight out of the bedroom. He didn't follow, and Kate quickly moved around the apartment, completing her tasks before coming back to the doorway, leaning on the frame.

He looked up at her and she immediately moved towards him, more confidently this time, speaking all the while.

"The door is closed and bolted, I sent a text on your phone to Alexis and Martha telling them not to expect you home tonight, but didn't go into detail. I also sent a text to the boys, telling them I am off duty and not to be contacted until Monday. I've now turned both our phones off and they have been placed in the bottom drawer in the kitchen, along with the apartment keys." She moved determinedly past him, back to the window, where Bree was once again peering in at them. Cracking the window open, she shooed the cat away, and closed the curtains.

"If the universe was conspiring against us, we wouldn't have made it this far. I have been waiting too, Rick, and I don't want to wait anymore. It's about you and me now, and if you believe the universe wants to conspire against us, I just dare it to try," she walked straight into the circle of his arms, held his jaw in both hands and kissed him with everything she had been holding back for too long now.

Their kiss was so passionate that she felt like her body was on fire. With a deft move, he had her flipped on her back, in the same position they were before the damn cat interrupted them. After a minute of caressing hands and battling tongues, his mouth left hers and she opened her eyes to find him staring deeply into her eyes. That look made the fire within her burn even more intensely. _Love;_ there was only love in those beautiful blue eyes of his.

And before she could say anything, he smiled and finally gave her what she wanted. He thrust into her and she let out a moan of pleasure. And when she said his name in a whisper, he started to quicken his pace, bringing her closer to the edge with every move of his hips.

She knew it was a cliché, but it was true nevertheless, she couldn't think, she could hardly breathe, _God,_ this was nearly too much. The only thing she could do was _feel_, feel him inside her, around her, everywhere. She had always known they would be good together, but this was more, they had always been _more_. She'd had good sex in the past, really good sex, but she had never let herself go, had never given herself to anyone so completely, but tonight she did. She let go and gave herself completely to him, to Richard Castle, as they made love, because that's what it was. _Making love_. Not just sex, however passionate. He was making love to her, cherishing her as if she was the only woman in the world, and for him she was.

"Rick," she moaned when he hit just the right spot. She was so close.

He lifted his mouth from her breast and kissed her on the lips before he whispered, "Let go, Kate. Just let go."

She grabbed him behind the neck and pulled him impossible closer, "Only if you come with me."

He kissed her hard and picked up his pace, carrying them both over the edge and collapsing on top of her, both of them panting. Her arms held him close when he tried to lift his weight off her body, afraid he was too heavy, "Stay." She mumbled into his ear and he obeyed staying put but propping at least some of his weight on his elbows, gently pushing strands of hair out of her face.

"I love you," he said, gazing into her eyes and the smile on her face almost made him explode from sheer happiness.

"I love you too," she said, kissing him slow and gentle.

Pulling back after a while, she could see a smirk form on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"You know, you were right, Kate."

"I usually am, but about what specifically this time, you might need to enlighten me."  
"I really did have no idea." And with that he kissed her again.

* * *

Kate woke in the middle of the night, wakened by a soft purring she thought was coming from Castle. Feeling his naked form against her, his arm holding her close she opened her eyes, blinking against the darkness she looked directly into his peaceful face only inches away from her own. Realizing he was not the source of the noise, her view wandered and she had to suppress a chuckle, when she saw the grey fur ball firmly in place around his head. Bree must have slipped through an open window and was now contently sprawled on top of her partner purring, obviously liking it there. Well, Kate couldn't blame her. She liked it here very much herself.

He stirred, slowly opening his eyes.

"Hey there, kitten," she smiled and reached up.

He caught her hand mid-air, "I thought I told you to never, ever call me that again," he tried to sound serious, but failed miserably.

"I meant her," Kate laughed and pulled her hand free to pat the fur ball above his head. He moved slightly to see what she was doing, when a fury tail stroked his face. He laughed and reached up to pat Bree as well.

"You," Kate continued and poked her index finger at his bare chest, "Big Boy, are no kitten, you are a mighty tiger!"

He growled before his lips came crushing down on hers, both of them suddenly very awake.

The little one jumped aside, startled by the sudden loss of body contact, moving further up the bed, she stretched then yawned before she jumped down from the bed and padded out of the bedroom. With one last heart breaking Meow she was gone. A little kitten like her truly didn't stand a chance with a mighty tiger like him.


End file.
